Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to dual access pockets and methods of manufacturing same. More specifically, the present invention relates to dual access pockets capable of supporting medical devices such as insulin pumps and methods of manufacturing same.
An insulin pump is an excellent tool to utilize in the effective management of diabetes. In one form, insulin pumps are small computerized devices approximately 5 inches in length 3 inches in diameter, and 2½ inches in height, that hold a cartridge filled with insulin therein. A length of tubing runs from the insulin pump and is connected to the body of a wearer of the insulin pump, and insulin is pumped from the computerized device through the tubing and into the body as needed.
In order to achieve maximum results, the insulin pump should be continuously connected to the body. Continuous connection to the body can be problematic at times and, at the very least, can be inconvenient particularly during active endeavors and when reclining or sleeping. Additionally, when carried on the manufacturer supplied clip, the insulin pump can be knocked off the body of the wearer. Or, if carried in a pocket, the insulin pump can fall out. Also problematic is exposure of the length of tubing. The tubing can get caught on things like door knobs, furniture, or other things a person comes in contact with on a daily basis. This can cause the tubing to be pulled on and may cause unintended disconnection of the insulin pump from the body, thereby interrupting the delivery of insulin.
It is in regard to these issues and others that the present invention is directed.